


An Exchange of Garments

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [13]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Holiday, Ritual, background Christie and Alak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma and Alak join the humans for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange of Garments

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 458 - holiday
> 
> set at some point pre-S3

Stahma smiles gracefully as she gingerly opens the present in front of her, careful not to rip the paper. She pulls out a red sweater with an embroidered white flowers with green stems. 

“It’s… well-made.” She finally expresses. 

“Christy made it herself.” Alak replies with a knowing smirk as he draws his wife closer.

“The time and effort you spent on this…” Stahma coos. “It’s a better gift in itself.”

“You’re welcome.” Christie smiles, oblivious to her distaste.

“I think we should move things along.” Amanda suggests.

“Maybe it’s time for you to open a gift?” Nolan suggests as he passes Amanda an item from under the decorated tree. 

“It’s from Stahma.” Amanda reads from the card.

She tears at the white glittering paper that one of the one of Stahma’s girls selected for the occasion. When the wrapping falls away, she is left holding a white tangle of fabric and beads. Before she can say anything, Nolan is urging her to try it on with a purposeful smirk. Stahma agrees with a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Amanda raises an eyebrow.

“A Castithan bathing garment.” Christie adds, helpfully.

“She won’t wear it.” Nolan laughs.

“I’ll wear it if Stahma wears that sweater.” 

“You have yourself a deal.” Stahma has to force herself not cringe. “But, you know, it’s inappropriate to wear the bathing costume outside of a Castithan bath, Amanda.”

“Who said I wouldn’t?”


End file.
